Issei-Kun! I love you!
by TheAnimeRacer
Summary: 10 years. That's what kept Issei and Irina away from each other, but he will try to get together with her again. The only problem is that she's an Angel... What's a Devil to do? / Of course, this is Issei X Irina. Because there is more Harem stories than single girls instead. Like the anime, this is going to be an OVA (Short). So expect only 3 or 4 chapters.


_1\. I wasn't expecting to watch this anime_

 _2\. I wasn't expecting to like this anime_

 _3\. I wasn't expecting to make a story about this anime._

 _Anyway... This is a story centered around Issei & Irina's friendship, because there aren't many Issei X Irina stories and more Issei X Harem stories. Come on! At least give each girl some kind of story centered around the girl and Issei! Besides, I'm wanting to create a story with the Motohama X Kirryu shipping, why? Well one: Both use glasses, Two: They have some sort of rivalry, Three: BOTH are pervert._

 _Come on, agree with the third one OK?_

* * *

Kuoh Academy, 11:55 am

"Kirryu Aika! I challenge you!"

"..."

To explain what's going on, Motohama is challenging Kirryu to her title of eye scope, but Kirryu wasn't surprised by this, hence she had perceived Issei's dick once.

"*sigh* Motohama, don't you think that's already enough?" Matsuda was trying to reason with Motohama, but...

"NO! She stole my specialty! I WON'T LET HER WIN!"

"That's just Motohama... Always up for a challenge with Kirryu..." Issei said

"I thought you were this way when I was your rival Issei-Kun?" It was Issei's childhood friend and only Angel on his Harem, Shidou Irina.

"That was before Irina-Chan" Issei Rebutted.

"I know!" Before Irina joined the Occult Research Club as the only Angel, she was working with the church to re-possess the sacred sword Excalibur. She was with Xenovia on that mission. They had a run-in with the ORC and Kiba & Issei challenged them to a fight. Issei was against Irina and Kiba was against Xenovia. Kiba and Issei lost, but their lives were spared. Later, Issei, Koneko and Saji wanted to help Kiba destroy the 7 sacred Excaliburs. They had another run-in with the girls, but told their plan. They helped them. Now with the Chaos Brigade on the loose, Fallen Angels & Demons joined forces to stop them, but the new god, Michael, was worried, so he enrolled Irina in the Kuoh Academy and, again by fate, she was enrolled in Issei's classroom. And if it wasn't enough, Irina, after re-joining herself with Issei as an Angel instead of a Devil, is now worried about her Angel status, because, ever since she re-united with Issei, she's been having... Strange thoughts... One of them questioning her crush on Issei, because he's a Devil, this sometimes makes her Angel wings flicker from white to black, so she's a little worried.

 _"Oh... Michael-Sama... Please help my heart..."_ She thought.

"Well" Issei started "Shall we head down?"

"OK!" Irina didn't knew, but Issei was also worried about his relationship with Irina now that she's an Angel. An Ace angel no less.

To put it short, Angels and Devils have a different way of classify their servants, Devils use chess pieces (King, Queen, Bishop, Knight, Rook and Pawn) while Angels use cards (King, Ace, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, Jacks and Queen). Irina is Ace, the higher servant, while Issei is a Pawn, a lower servant, but Issei can promote his pawn abilities to be others, for example: He can promote from Pawn to Rook, so that he has great streight and best defense; Pawn to Knight, to have greater speed and abilities; Pawn to Bishop, to have the best magical abilities and be able to heal wounded; and even Pawn to Queen, to have the most of attack power to himself.

But even though he's a Pawn, he's not a Pawn to be underestimated. He is very powerful, the Left hand Dragon, Ddraig, helps him in all of his battles.

Also, even though he has a pervert personality, he has his own reasons to keep fighting for everyone's protection. Especially for Asia and Irina's.

Sure, Irina can take care of herself, but she's Issei's childhood friend, he doesn't want her to get hurt protecting him. _"Even though I'm a demon, I can't stop myself to protect Irina..."_ He thought.

* * *

Later...

* * *

"So Issei..."

"Hai?(Yes?)" Irina was blushing a little because of what she wanted to do with him, but was also worried. Well, the only thing Issei is not going to like is that Matsuda and Motohama were watching him, along with the other two blade training girls he spied with them.

"I was wondering..." Irina hesitated _"I... Am I sure I want this...?"_

"...Is something on your mind?" Issei said.

"More or less..." Irina continued "I'm just not comfortable with... an Idea..."

"Does it have something to do with me?" At that, Irina blushed.

"*whisper*What is that pervert doing?!"

"*whisper* Shhh! Let's keep watching!" Issei thought he heard something, but maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

"I... kinda want to... have at least a day with you... to rekindle our friendship..." Irina said.

"I understand."

"Huh?" Irina was confused, Issei continued: "We didn't see each other for 10 years, it's only natural we need to re-know each other." Irina smiled at that. "So Irina..."

"Hm?" Issei took her hand, leaving the M&M duo surprised. "Maybe you would go on a date?" Irina didn't hesitate this time "Yes!"

" **IIIIISSSSEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIII!** " Both duos appeared out of nowhere. "I knew I heard something back then... Why were you spying on us?!"

"Issei bastard!" Matsuda was about to hit Issei's face, but then...

His hand was blocked. "EH?!"

"You will NOT hurt my childhood friend!" It was Irina! _"What's this reflex?! It's too tight!"_

"Why are you going on a date with this guy of all people?!" One of the girls said.

"...Is that some sort of stupid question?" Irina Rebutted

"B-But...!"

* * *

After an explanation...

* * *

"GRRRRR...! DON'T JUMP ON ME LIKE THAT!" Issei was upset "What's the problem of me going out with my best friend from the past?!"

"The problem is us! Why can't you invite us to go with you?!" Motohama said.

"Because this is personal!" Issei Rebutted.

"Aw, come on, you're gonna deny that girl is hot?" Matsuda Rebutted back, making Issei stop for a moment and look a little at Irina when she was talking with the other girls. _"Well... I can't deny Irina is beautiful... But... for some reason..."_ His perverted sense was... off... He couldn't think anything perverted about Irina, even though he did when they fought. _"Does this mean... I'm finally... maturing...?"_

"*sigh* Anyway! Do NOT interfere!"

"...Do NOT interfere!" Issei and Irina's voices synced with each other, making Issei look back at Irina.

"Why must you girls always be like this?! Issei is NOT a pervert!"

(Crack!)

 _Issei is NOT a pervert! *echo*_

That phrase...

...meant everything...

...he wanted.

"H-How dare you SAY THAT!"

"Fight me if you want! I will not let you insult Issei like that!"

And everyone was just watching the commotion between Irina and the girls. Until Irina started saying again.

"Issei..." (Here she starts remembering her past) "I was a lot masculine back then... But Issei, even though he saw me as a male... He deeply cared for me! He didn't had any kind of thoughts like that because I looked like a boy! But... When he ever saw a girl... He never even came close to pursuit it! He just complimented her! And I was really happy that he respected women!"

"How can you prove that?" Kirryu rebutted.

"Kirryu! Don't get your sorry mouth into this conversation!" Motohama said.

"But how can you prove Issei wasn't already thinking this way before?"

"...Kirryu... He was just a kid... HE WAS JUST A KID!" Kirryu backed up after that "What kind of respect you have for him?! Huh?! You don't have any!"

"Yeah! You don't have any!" Motohama agreed, then Irina put herself in front of Issei "Issei is my friend! Whether he's perverted or not doesn't matter! I would fight Satan himself to protect my Issei!" Issei gasped "Try to beat me all you want!

You...

Will...

Not...

End...

Our...

 **FRIENDSHIP!** " And with that last word, she revealed her Angel wings, as if some sort of spirit of protection from heaven descended upon her, everyone was mouth agape.

"A-A-ANGEL WINGS?!"

"WH-WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"T-T-THIS IS...!"

"SHE-SHE...!" Issei was so surprised about his friend wanting to protect him from any harm... REALLY ANY HARM, Chaos Brigade or not!

After that, Irina just looked back at Issei and said, smiling: "Are we still gonna have our date?"

"Y-Yes..." Irina retracted her Angel wings and held Issei's hand, while going out of the school. Leaving everyone with an open mouth, mostly the two girls and the M&M duo.

"Na...Nani...Nan-dao?(Wha...What the...What just happened?)" Matsuda said in Japanese. Meanwhile, two people were spying the couple exiting the school.

They are Sirzech and Michael, both representatives of Hell and Heaven respectively.

"I guess... An union between and Angel and Devil... **Is** possible..." Sirzech said.

"There were no documents in history that said about an Angel and Devil loving each other... This might be the first time something like this happened Sirzech-San. And I'm very proud of my Ace Angel."

"I'm proud of my sister's Pawn too." Sirzech agreed "Though that was pretty bold of her, risking revealing she was an Angel to protect Issei." At that Michael gave some thought, and said: "Maybe it was already time we got out of hiding Sirzech. Maybe the time has come to reveal ourselves to the world of humans."

* * *

Downtown, 12:10 pm

"I'm not a pervert...huh?" Issei was wondering why did she say that.

 _'...And I was really happy that he respected Women!'_ Issei never heard that phrase since Irina was still a kid, back then, he still called her Shidou, since she was a boy.

* * *

 _Flashback, 10 years ago, Kuoh amusement park_

* * *

"Hey Issei." Shidou called his friend.

"Hm?"

"Look there!" Issei looked and found that what Shidou was talking about is a girl.

"Well I say she's beautiful, what's the problem with that Shidou?"

"Don't be so rude like that." Shidou said "But at least I'm happy you respect women."

* * *

Issei also remembered when he was fighting Irina, when he was going to use the dress break and failed to touch Irina. That led to his defeat.

But not after something she said to him...

* * *

 _"So, Issei-Kun, come over whenever you feel you want to be judged! *kiss* Amen!"_

* * *

"Was that a challenge invitation?"

"Huh?" Irina was confused.

"Remember the first time we fought?"

"Yeah..."

"That last phrase you said... Was that a challenge?" Irina remembered her last words after their first fight.

"Hmmm... Maybe? But I don't want to fight you now, you're my friend now!" She said smiling. Issei was also happy that he got to have a date with his childhood friend. The only thing he is worried is she's an Angel, and he is a Devil. "Why must fate be cruel indeed..."

* * *

 _Highschool DxD OVA: Issei & Irina._

 _Until Part 2!_

 _A/N: Heh! Calm down! This is only a fan OVA!_


End file.
